Mucho Macho
by Chris Devlin
Summary: A Brock-Songfic.. I can't tell you what cos it'll ruin the fun!! ^^


Mucho Macho

By Chris Devlin

devlin1983@hotmail.com

The lights in the night-club flashed repeatedly, their colours changing every few seconds as they matched themselves to the beat of the music. One particular beam seemed intent on flashing straight into Brock's eyes. He was depressed. None of the cute girls would come near him as usual. Looking over at the dance-floor he watched as his friends danced away, having the time of their lives. Ash and Misty were dancing provocatively together, Dana and Richie were making out in the middle of the dance-floor, Trish was dancing with Drake and Chris and Jaime were putting on a show of their eternal love by dancing closely together, arms entwined round each other. Brock sighed as he watched.

"Now why can I never attract women?" he asked, taking a swig of his beer before slumping back in his chair. As if on cue he heard a voice from his left.

"Excuse me?" it said. Brock quickly turned round to see a young woman. She was tall, around six feet, with long black hair and fair skin. "Hi... erm. I'm Felicity." she said. Brock just blinked at her, unsure if this cute girl was actually talking to him.

"Er... Hi." he stuttered. Inside him he could feel the urge to start floating and whispering sweet-nothings, but he forced it away. She was beautiful, in a girl next door kind of way. "I'm Brock." he managed to say, perhaps a bit louder than was necessary. She smiled at him. Brock could feel himself melting inside.

"So uh... I was wondering... Would you like to dance?" she asked, nerves evident in her tone. Brock just blinked. There had to be a catch. After remaining silent for a few seconds she began to turn around and walk away. "I'm sorry." she said, her face a bright shade of crimson.

"Don't go." Brock quickly said. "I'd love to dance... I just can't believe someone as pretty as you asked me!" he added. This caused her to blush even more. Standing up he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Quickly a space cleared for them, as all his friends gawped in shock at the sight of Brock with an attractive woman. All except Chris and Jaime, who were too wrapped up in each other to notice. 

They danced for a few songs, but nothing that Brock could say he enjoyed. After what seemed like an eternity the music changed. Immediately Brock's ears pricked up. This was his tune. The tune that rang through his head night and day.
    
    Body, wanna feel my body, body, baby, such a thrill, my body
    Body, wanna touch my body, body, baby, it's too much, my body
    Body, check it out, my body, body, baby, don't you doubt, my body
    Body, talking about my body, body, baby, checking out my body
    Listen here
    Every man wants to be a macho man
    To have the kind of body always in demand
    Joggin' in the mornings, go man go
    Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow
    You can best believe me
    He's a macho man
    Glad he took you down with anyone you can
    Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey
    Macho, macho man
    I gotta be a macho man
    Macho macho man
    I gotta be a macho
    Macho, macho man
    I gotta be a macho man
    Macho macho man
    I gotta be a macho
    Body, my body, body, wanna feel my body
    Body, baby, body, body, come and thrill my body
    Body, baby, body, body, love to funk, my body
    Body, baby, body, body, it's so hot, my body
    So hot, yeah my body
    Allright
    Everyman ought to be a macho, macho man
    To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand
    Have your own lifestyles and ideals
    Access the strip of competence, that's the skill
    You can best believe that he's a macho man
    He's the special god son in anybody's land
    hey, hey, hey, hey, hey
    Macho, macho man
    I gotta be a macho man
    Macho macho man
    I gotta be a macho
    Macho, macho man
    I gotta be a macho man
    Macho macho man
    I gotta be a macho
    Macho, macho man
    I gotta be a macho man
    Macho macho man
    I gotta be a macho
    I gotta be a macho man
    I gotta be a mucho mucho, macho macho man
    I gotta be a macho
    

As the song finished Brock realised that Felicity had wrapped her arms round him.

"You know Brock... That song is so you." she said with a titter as she held him. Brock grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "And I don't mean that in gay way either." she added, this time gazing into his eyes. Brock sweat-dropped, embarrassed by her compliments.

"Erm... Thanks I guess." he said as he looked back into her eyes. Slowly, they got closer, their lips mere centimeters from each other. Inevitably Brock heard Ash hollering encouragement from the side of the dance-floor, but he ignored him and closed the remaining distance between Felicity and himself. The kiss was gentle, and sweet, everything Brock knew Felicity would be. He felt her lips caressing his own, brushing against them with a feather touch that was enough to send jolts of happiness and pleasure through his system. Afterwards he could think of only one thing to say to her.

"Do you wanna be my Girlfriend?"

AN: ^^ Well.... That was sure interesting to write. The song just popped into my head and I immediately thought "Brock". So tell me what you thought, and please review... Otherwise Demon Haggis shall be unleashed to disgust and annoy you!!


End file.
